SavageSkye V-Day!
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A little short story to end the Month Of Love! So of course I gotta do SavageSkye to end it off! Portia Savage belongs to msitubeatz. Give her a follow, she is very good at what she does. Which is art. Wholesome art.


Today was a peaceful day. Romantic even. Honestly there is no words for how great of a day it has been. Well, to two mammals in love it felt like a normally perfect day to them. The couple being Jack Savage, the striped hare who was in his light tan t-shirt and blue short jeans, and his wife Skye Savage, wearing a light blue tank top and light gray shorts. Inside of the condo they was living in with Judy and Nick it felt hot to them. Mainly because of one mammal who was in between them on the couch as they watched romantic classic films. Their adopted meerkat daughter named Portia Savage.

The thing about the striped rabbit and white fox was the easily known fact they don't celebrate Valentine's Day. The two lovers didn't had to go out for each other and give them expensive gifts or try to take them out on dates and go over the top. Plus even if they could they couldn't leave their daughter alone. Judy and Nick were busy with police work most of the time and the babysitters they hire most of the time were busy since they are trying to get a life going for them. Still no matter the case it wasn't a problem to either of them. Portia sat there, being cuddled on and squashed mostly by her parents because of their love for their girl while she sat there eating her cricket treats.

Jack looks down to hear the soft crunches from his daughter chewing her favorite treat as he smiled and playfully messed with her brown curly hair. "How are they?" Jack questioned to get her attention as Portia looked up and stated they were really good.

"They taste pretty good baba." Portia answered to her father as she smiled and her tail starts to wag with Jack chuckling and then looking like he had an idea. This made Portia tilt her head. "Baba, you are planning something. You got that 'All Planned Out' look." She calls him out as he nervously laughs while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I have been curious, but would you mind sharing the crickets with me?" The striped hare got looks not just from his daughter but to his wife as they both looked like he was joking. His face was serious with a hint of nervousness showing.

"Wait really? But you said they looked gross." Skye said as she did remember Jack not liking the look of the treats.

"To rabbits yes, but I am just curious to see how it is. I feel like my day is lucky." Jack points out with his daughter and wife looking at each other and in a second they look back at Jack.

"Ok baba." Portia agrees with the hare pulling out his hand and having it be cupping as she poured some of the crickets from her hand and on his. They was small so she knew that one wouldn't be enough for him.

"Thanks Portia sweetie." Jack says to thank his daughter as she smiled and took the compliment. From there the striped bunny was looking at it. Just crickets but apparently with salt. Thank goodness they added the salt, otherwise it be a huge disaster of a meal for him. He just looked at it and slowly swished them around in his hand to look at them. Portia really loves these thing so he had to think like a meerkat and be like a meerkat

"You know honey, you don't have to do it. It's ok to-" Skye could had finished what she was saying if it wasn't for Jack who quickly had the small flavorful crickets into his mouth. In seconds he started to chew the loud insects with his face discomfort while still maintaining on finishing his treats.

Jack was told if he was ok by Portia as he mumbled and gave two thumbs out while still chewing. It was a weird taste since he is used to eating carrots and veggies. Still he wanted to try them to impress his daughter. Instead of Portia being amazed he heard and saw the two mammals starting to smile and snicker as they loved the faces he was making as he was almost done chewing.

He swallows the treat with him quickly grabbing a bottle of water next to him on the table and having to chug it down as his wife and daughter still share their life before he puts it down and looks at them.

"I take it you didn't like it?" Skye said while wiping away a tear and cracking another chuckle as Jack looked over to her while still having a look of disgust but shock that he actually ate it.

"Way too much salt." He added to joke as he starts to join in their laughter before he takes another drink of water to wash off the taste while hearing the two laugh. Honestly he loved to make them smile and laugh. He felt happy that they was happy even though he ate bugs which he never thought he would do. His curiosity is rare, but always worth a chuckle.

"You sure it was the salt baba?" Portia joked too as she lightly cuddles up on her father to which Skye follows so the meerkat could be squished by the cuddling of both of her parents as Jack smiles softly and wraps his arms around his wife and child.

"You know. I actually do feel lucky today." Jack says out loud with Portia looking up at him.

"Why is that baba?" Portia says as he looks down with a smile.

"Because all I want to do is spend time with you and your mom. Because you two are the only ones I love the most of all." The hare smiled from saying that with Skye and Portia nuzzling on him as they pay more attention to themselves than the ending of the film they was watching.

It feels like a great day, both for the meerkat pup and for her two parents who didn't need to show so much of how much they love each other. For Jack and Skye already show their love is strong and pure.

It was a great Valentine's Day for the married couple. Maybe even the best.


End file.
